


This Animal I am Becoming

by Queso0317



Category: Bitten (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Love, Smut, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queso0317/pseuds/Queso0317
Summary: A prequel spin-off to my other cross over series, This Animal I Have Become.Jeremy and the pack get word there is another female Werewolf in town on the run from Malcolm. Will they be able to get to her before Malcolm does? Read to find out!





	1. Lavender

(Finally a spin-off series prequel to my crossover story This Animal I have Become! This is pretty much Bree's story on how she came to know Nick and the pack. If you have not read my other story, no worries, this is a prequel so you will not miss anything. I was planning on making this a short, maybe 5 chapters or so but who knows, if I get a lot of positive feedback on this I may do more. Also, don't hate me but I just wanted to let you know I will be pulling elements from the first season into this and my time-line may not be accurate to the show. Clay and Elena are together and they and Nick all live in Stone Haven with Jeremy. I don't think I will be using Logan and Pete and Antonio are both dead.

This is going to be a cute fluffy addition to my other story. I have been listening to tons of 90's and early 2000's punk rock music to get those butterfly vibes going in my head. Hope everyone likes it and I hope all my readers from my other story check this out. )

 

Jeremy was in his upstairs office, wrist deep in a painting when he heard a knock on the door. He glanced up at the time and saw that it was a little after noon and he was not expecting any visitors. He sighed and continued his work. It was usually never a good thing when there were surprise visitors.

Clay and Elena were out on a run and Nick was the only one home. He heard foot steps come down the stairs and knew Nick was getting the door. He paused for a minute and heard the soft murmur of chatting and he could make out Nick's voice. He listened another moment more and he could pick up Karl Marsten's light English accent. Letting out another deep sigh, he calmly continued his painting. There was definetly a chance that this was not going to be good news.

Since Marsten turned over a new leaf, he acted as an informer of the pack. He was not fully associated with them so he was still considered a mutt but whenever that he heard any news from down the grape vine that the pack should hear he would always let them in on it, staying neutral with them. He came to be a great help in many cases so Jeremy always tried to maintain a friendly balance between them. 

Just as Jeremy was expecting, he heard a knock on his office door and he told them to come in. Nick was first and he told Jeremy that Marsten was there to see them. Jeremy spun around in his chair and rolled up his sleeves and he told him to send him in. Nick nodded and moved aside to hold the door open for Karl, closing it behind him after he entered. Jeremy gave Marsten a light smile and said "Karl Marsten, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company today" as he cleaned his hands off with a rag. Marsten looked around the room in awe, taking in all of the beautiful paintings in the study that were created by Jeremy himself. Nick stayed in the room but stood by the doors, anticipating the reason why Marten was here. 

"Well, I do wish I was here for a genuine visit but I'm afraid I am here on strictly pack-business, I have received some information recently that I feel needs to be brought to your attention" Marsten stated, still looking around the room. "You know I have always wondered what was up here, I have heard about your work before but to actually see it for the first time is quite a sight for sore eyes" Marsten strayed from topic. 

Nick huffed and rolled his eyes and Jeremy just gave him a kind smile and said "I appreciate your insight but that is not why you are here today so please, lets stay on topic and tell me what it is you came here for." "Right you are!" Karl boasted. "To the point...so a few days ago, I received a very interesting phone call from Malcolm, asking me for a very surprising favor."

Right away Jeremy tensed up and his face grew serious. He looked over Marsten's shoulder to lock eyes with Nick who was also taking his words seriously and he stepped closer to the conversation. Malcolm was Jeremy's father and he had enough negative run-ins with the pack for Marsten's words to send a chill down their spines. He was very abusive to Jeremy when he was young, always trying to provoke the change in him before he was ready and he almost killed Jeremy trying to do this by throwing him in a pool with a cinder block attached to his foot. They never had a good relationship and his association with the pack ended when he challenged Jeremy for alpha and lost. He was the one who also turned Clay when he was just a boy, trying to kill him in the process and then killed Clay's mother. Needless to say, he was bad news.

"And what favor was this?" Jeremy asked through gritted teeth, trying to keep his usual calm composure. He walked over to the front of his desk and leaned back on it with his arms crossed in front of him. "Apparently Malcolm has been doing some experimenting in the gene pool and he has created what our kind would consider a diamond in the ruff" Marsten explained. "Go on" Jeremy pressed. "Malcolm is still on that idea of creating the perfect species so he found himself a young damsel that has werewolf genes on both sides of the family and he turned her...and succeeded" Marsten paused to let his words sink in. "What?!" Nick exclaimed abruptly, jumping up. "Nick, hush, please Karl, continue on" Jeremy said seriously. 

Elena was the only known female werewolf in existence, until Elena no other female had ever survived the change. The survival rate for men wasn't exactly great either but majority ended up making it through the change and only male born werewolf's carried the genes to change naturally and females were born normal with no abilities. Needless to say, this was a shock for both Jeremy and Nick and he would have to inform Elena and Clay when they returned. 

"Apparently this poor girl escaped some how and Malcolm contacted me to help track her down and bring her back to him. I am bringing this to your attention as the territory alpha because I feel you should know. The last trace of her scent I caught was in Bear Valley and I haven't been able to catch wind of her since. She's quite the slippery little thing and I fear with her being newly turned that our existence is at risk to being exposed and I'm not sure she has been educated on our ways of secrecy." 

"Where in Bear Valley did you last see her?" Nick spoke up. "I caught a glimpse of her off of Main St. but the cheeky girl noticed me first and she bolted, covering her tracks before I could follow her" Marsten answered. Jeremy nodded his head. He was going to have to find this girl and find her fast. With Malcolm searching for her and with her being a newly turned female werewolf on her own with no pack guidance was dangerous for them and for the girl. 

"We will find her, thank-you for bringing this to my attention, this could create a huge problem for our kind and until we locate this girl, she is in grave danger if Malcolm is looking for her, again, I appreciate you coming forward" Jeremy said sticking out his hand for Marsten to shake. Marsten reciprocated the gesture and said "If you want me to tag along as an extra set of eyes, I would be more than happy to oblige."

Jeremy thought about it for a moment and lightly shook his head back and forth. "As much as I would like to have your assistance on this, I'm afraid that it might do more harm than good. If she has already seen you, she knows your scent and she will run the moment she picks it up, it's best that the pack take it from here." "I understand, well good luck in the hunt, I do hope you find her, for her sake and ours" Marsten said sincerely. 

After they said their fare wells Nick escorted Marsten to the door and went back to Jeremy's office. Jeremy was sitting on the couch with a drink in his hand, soaking in all the information that Marsten had just thrown at him. When Nick entered, he sat down in a chair across from him. "We have to find this girl, you heard Marsten, we know nothing about her and we don't know what Malcolm has told her" Nick started. 

Jeremy looked at Nick, his eyes softened with sadness. "That poor girl. I can only imagine what she must be feeling. She is probably scared to death of everything about our kind if Malcolm is all she knows. God only knows the horrors he put her through" Jeremy said, lightly swirling around his glass. Nick's gaze fell at Jeremy's words and he asked "What are we going to do?"

"When Elena and Clay get back we will bring them up to speed on everything Marsten told us and then as a pack we will go down to Bear Valley and see if we can pick up an unfamiliar scent, with her being a female, it shouldn't be hard. Hopefully we can find her and get her to come back to Stone Haven with us." "Then what?" Nick questioned. Jeremy stayed silent for a moment as he pondered a game plan for this girl if they were able to find her. 

"We talk to her, find out more about her and what happened with Malcolm. If everything goes according to plan and she is not aggressive then we take her in and teach her the ways of pack living and make her one of our own" Jeremy concluded. "And if she is aggressive?" Nick asked, knowing there was a good chance she would be difficult. "Then we will deal with it as it comes, worst case scenerio she will stay in the cage for a little while until she settles, just like we did with Elena" Jeremy said with reluctance. He was really hoping that it wouldn't come down to that but when it came to pack matters he would have to do what was necessary .

After Elena and Clay came back from their run, Jeremy quickly informed them of Marsten's visit and shortly after the four of them were on their way to bear valley to see if they could try to find this girl. Clay and Elena were just as shocked as Nick and Jeremy were about the existence of another female werewolf and they desperately wanted to get to her before Malcolm did. Hopefully they weren't too late. 

"When we get into town I want everyone to split up and take different sections of Main St. searching it thoroughly, no stone left un-turned. Keep your phones on you. If anyone gets even the slightest scent of her you inform the rest of us in a group text of your exact location and we will meet you. If you spot her, follow her and let us know where she is heading, don't let her out of your sight. Under no circumstances should any of you approach her by yourself. We don't want to spook her" Jeremy instructed. 

"Jeremy, what if she catches our smell and high-tails it?" Nick asked. "Do your best to stay down wind from her but if she runs don't chase her. We will re-group and find her. I don't want to give her any reason to fear us, the poor thing will be scared enough as it is."  
"You know when we do get her, if her story checks out about Malcolm we are going to have to go after him, what is to stop him from trying again on another innocent victim?" Elena spoke up. She had such a loathing for Malcolm after he killed her ex-fiance Phillip, she wanted to see him pay. "We will worry about that later, right now our main concern is getting to this girl before anything bad happens" Jeremy said with worry. 

Once they arrived to Bear Valley, they parked the car and broke off into sections to look for her. Elena and Clay took the upper parts of the town and Nick and Jeremy took the deeper parts. It was a small country-like town with not too many people so they were hoping to find her with ease. They were searching for about an hour with no trace of smell. Nick was walking up and down the streets and going down alley ways to see if he could pick up a scent. He was approaching the back entrance of the church when he finally caught a feint whiff of something that smelled like a wolf. There was a heavy scent of lavender masking it but he could just barely make it out. 

He sent out a group text to everyone, letting them know that he caught a scent and where he was at just like Jeremy had asked them to do. He began to follow it and when he got a little ways down the ally he smelt the strong scent of lavender again only it was way stronger then it was before. Getting the sense that someone was coming, he ducked behind some strong smelling dumpsters and waited. Sure enough, there she was. 

Nick stared at her and a smile slowly spread to his face. She was adorable. She was small with a nice figure and long dark hair. 'So you're the one we have been looking for' Nick thought to himself as he continued to watch her. She approached the back entrance of the church and nervously looked around. Nick caught a glimpse of her face and underneath her heavy dark eye make-up he could tell she had the most big beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He couldn't tell if it was because she was wolf like him or if it was her size but he already felt a undeniable need to protect her. 

Before she went into the building, she took a bottle of spray out and completely doused herself in it, sneezing a few times from the strong odor. The smell flooded Nick's nostrils and he smiled, shaking his head back and forth. Lavender. 'Clever girl' Nick thought. She used the spray to cover her smell which was the reason why they were having such a difficult time locating her. It was probably the one thing that was saving her from Malcolm finding her as well. 

After she went inside, Nick went to the front of the alleyway to wait for the others. Clay and Elena got to him first. "Did you see her?" Clay asked looking around. Jeremy joined them and Nick responded "Yeah she just went into the church, shes a younger girl, maybe 19 or 20 tops, shes been using lavender to mask her scent."

"Hmm...well that explains why I wasn't able to track her" Elena said. Elena was known as the best tracker in the pack and it was surprising that even she couldn't pick up a trail. "OK, Nick, you stay here and guard the back entrance if she slips out, the rest of us will go inside and see if we can find her, we will split up again if we have to, lets go" Jeremy directed, eager to get into the church. 

Jeremy, Elena, and Clay walked up to the front entrance. Much to their dismay, the church had a few people sitting in the seats and it looked like there was a choir practice taking place. They walked about 15 feet through the doors when they stopped dead in their tracks. They sniffed the air in unison. "You smell that?" Clay asked. "Oh yeah" Elena responded. Lavender. She was here all right. The closer they got to the stage it started to smell less like lavender and more like wolf. Female wolf. 

There were a group of people on stage of all different ages singing and as they approached, Jeremy noticed one girl on the stage who stopped singing and stared at them. Clay and Elena noticed this too and they exchanged glances. Jeremy gave the girl a warm smile and he sat down in the first row, directing Elena and Clay to do the same. "There's our girl" Clay whispered. Jeremy continued to smile at her. He looked at her like she was extraordinary. She was smaller then he imagined and he could tell their presence rattled her. She continued to sing after the choir teacher gave her a look, but she never took her eyes off of them. 

Jeremy started to get an essence of fear in her smell and he had a feeling that this was going to turn difficult. The alpha in him wanted to comfort and guide her but he knew he would have to take a calculated approach to the situation. One thing was for sure, they were not going to leave Bear Valley without her. 

(Next one will be all from Bree's POV)


	2. Into the Ocean

After their song was over, Bree jumped off the back of the riser and ducked down, weaving in and out of the crowd as it began to clear. "Shes running" Jeremy stated as they all jumped to their feet and began following her. They tried to get to her but they started getting caught up in all the people and Bree quickened her pace to exit the stage. She pulled up her hoodie over her head and when she was in the clear, she bolted down a long hallway that was parallel to the chapel she was just singing in. 

Just as she got to the end, she went to turn the corner and ran right into Clay, which felt like the equivalent to running into a pile of bricks. Elena and Jeremy arrived from the back end of the hallway where she came from, she was surrounded. Before she could hit the ground, Clay pulled her up in his arms and held her close in a bear hug so she couldn't escape. She began to kick and thrash to try to get out of his grip. "Hey hey, easy there darlin', it's OK" Clay said in her ear, trying to soothe her but it was no use. "Let me go!" Bree cried as she continued to fight against him. He could hear and feel her heart racing and he knew that she was full of adrenaline. 

As Jeremy approached, he held his hands up to show her he was no threat and he said "Relax, it's OK, we are not going to hurt you, we want to help you" as assuring as he could. "I don't need your help! Just let me go!" Bree snapped, still trying to twist out of Clay's arms. The three of them exchanged glances and Jeremy said "Listen, we know all about Malcolm, we just-" Before he was cut off by Bree's shrieking. "NOOOO I WILL NOT GO BACK THERE, YOU WILL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST, LET ME GOOOOO" She screamed and screamed again. Clay could feel her body trembling against him and he felt bad that she was having this reaction as he continued to exchange looks of sympathy back and forth between Jeremy and Elena while trying to keep a hold on her. 

Just then, out of Bree's convenience, a group of nuns turned the corner and started to yell at them to let Bree go, threatening to call the cops if they didn't leave this instant. Clay had not other choice but to release her and he held up his hands. Bree took this as her literal sign from God to get the hell out of there. With them getting caught, they were unable to go after her but Jeremy saw her head towards the back exit. It was up to Nick now to get her to safety.

Bree smiled as she tore around the corner to the back as she got further and further away from the others. She had no clue who these people were but she knew they were like her by their smell and that had to be bad news, especially after mentioning Malcolm's name. She knew that once she escaped that she was going to have to find a new place to call home which saddened her because she really loved the people of the church. 

When she got to the door she pushed it opened and looked back once more to see if they were following her, which they weren't. She jumped on top of the railing in one leap and went to go jump to the ground in one step but Nick was right there and she did not notice him until she was in mid-fall. Her smile dropped and turned into a frightful look as she stuck her hands out and turned her body to try to avoid him. 

Nick held out his arms and caught her before she could hit the ground. "I gotcha...Ohh shit...No I don't" he grunted before stumbling backwards with her landing on top of him, practically nose to nose. "Hi" Nick said with a smile and Bree cocked her fist back to punch him in the face only to punch the ground as he moved his head to the side. "Whoa whoa whoa, relax, I'm here to help you, shit!" He exclaimed as he dodged another one of her blows. "I'm your friend! We are trying to save-Fuck!" He tried to explain but she kept trying to hit him. He kept dodging her attacks and when he finally had enough he flipped her so now he was the one on top. One moment she had the upper hand and the next he did and this surprised Bree enough to pause what she was doing as she stared up at him with fearful eyes. "There now, if you would just listen I can explain. I am part of a pack related family, we heard about your story and we are just trying to help you, now if I let you up will you stop trying to kill me?!" Nick tried to reason. Bree looked up at him, panting and her eyes wide with adrenaline. "Eat shit" She grunted before throwing her head back and head-butting him right in the nose.

Nick let out a cry of pain as his hands went right for his nose, giving Bree just the advantage she needed to throw him off of her. She got up and took off running again, heading for the woods. She couldn't afford to trust these people. She would rather be on her own then take a chance and fall back into Malcolm's hands again. She figured that if she could just get far enough away from them she could change and be able to run faster and hopefully lose them. This idea was short lived when she turned around and they were still chasing after her. 'Shit' Bree thought. She was starting to run out of steam as she felt exhaustion creep up on her. She couldn't run much longer and she wished that she had the energy that these guys had. 

Her footsteps slowed as she came to the center on a long wooden bridge. She was out of energy and panting uncontrollably. Trying to catch her breath, she peaked over the side to see a long drop into a river rapid of busy rushing water. She heard footsteps and she turned around to see that Jeremy and the others had caught up to her. "Pl...please, just leave me alone...I...I don't want to go with you...just please" Bree stammered out, still trying to regulate her breathing. Jeremy slowly approached her with a hand up. "I assure you, we mean you no harm, just please, come with us and we can explain everything, we will keep you safe from Malcolm" he ushered. 

"How do I know I can trust you, how do I know you aren't working for him and you will just take me back?" Bree panicked. "You don't" Nick Spoke up. "Look I know you are scared, I get it, but we are not the ones to be afraid of, you just have to take a chance and trust us" Nick said, doing his best to sound sincere. Bree shook her head back and forth. She had no more energy left to run but she decided that she would die right there and then before she trusted them. They inched closer to her and she scrambled over to the edge of the bridge and climbed on to the railing. "No wait!" Elena cried out as the rest of the pack ran towards her. "Don't come any closer!" Bree yelled as she looked back at the rushing water underneath her. This was going to suck. 

"I know how scary it can be in this world being a female werewolf...you and I are the only two in existence, I know what you are feeling, please just let us help you" Elena tried. "You don't know shit about me or what I've been through, I am a monster because of that asshole!" Bree yelled back.

The pack stopped in their tracks not wanting to push her to go over the edge. "Please, just come with us, we can work this out, you don't have to do this" Clay tried to reason with her. Bree's eyes shifted to each pack member slowly and then locked on to Jeremy's. Oddly in that moment, she found his gaze to be comforting and she didn't understand it. It was almost like he had some sort of an influence over her. "Please" Jeremy said sadly, trying to coax her one last time. As their blue eyes dueled one another, Bree's turned into a glare and she slowly shook her head back and forth.

Letting go of the edge she stood up on the railing to her full height, balancing herself on the narrow board. she pulled her arms back and smirked at the pack one last time. "Tell Malcolm...I'll see him in hell" was the last thing she said as she did a trust fall backwards into the rapids. 

"NO!" The pack screamed in unison as they rushed to the edge. Nick wasted no time. Running into a full sprint, he threw off his jacket and dove into the water after her as Jeremy, Clay, and Elena screamed his name. There was no way he was going to let her go that easily.


	3. Sweet Beginnings

The instant Bree hit the water she regretted her decision. To say it was freezing was an understatement, the moment her body penatraited the surface, it felt like sharp needles stabbing her all over. It was the middle of autumn and the water tempeture had already drastically dropped. She tried to paddle to the surface but the current was so strong it kept pulling her under and she slowly felt the intensity of the cold water lock up her muscles, making it harder for her to swim. The last thing she remembered before she blacked out was pressure closing around her wrist and she caught a glimpse of Nick before she was pulled under again, forced to inhale the ice cold water. 

When Nick was finally able to pull Bree to the shore, Jeremy and the others were already waiting for him. "Give her to me" Clay instructed as Nick passed off Bree to him and Elena and Jeremy helped to pull Nick out of the water. Clay laid her down and and immediatly put his ear to her mouth to see if she was breathing. "She's not breathing! We gotta do CPR, Help me!" Clay yelled as he began to do chest compressions. Elena put her arms around Nick who was shivering to help keep his body tempature from dropping any further as they anxiously sat idle on the sidelines, eagerly waiting to see if Bree would be OK. Nick had his hand on her leg, squeezing it in hope that she would pull through. 

After a few stressful moments of Clay and Jeremy trying to revive Bree, she finally opened her eyes and began to cough up water. They all smiled in relief and Jeremy instructed Clay to help turn her over so she could get the water out of her lungs. Jeremy gently patted her back and soothed her, telling her she would be OK. He looked over at Nick who was shivering and trying to be warmed up by Elena and asked him if he was OK. He smiled when Nick gave him a shaky thumbs up. 

"Clay, go bring the car around and put the heat of full blast, they are both suffering from hypothermia, go quickly" Jeremy ordered as Bree started to shake uncontrollably . Bree slipped out of consciousness again and Jeremy said "We have to get these wet clothes off of her or she will never warm up" as he began to pull off them off of her. "P...Put...My....Ja...Jacket on her" Nick stuttered as his teeth chattered together. "Here" Elena said, untying Nick's Jacket from her waist and handed to Jeremy. He wrapped up Bree in it the best he could which was not difficult with her being so much smaller than Nick. He was able to fully cover her in it and he rubbed her arms and back to try to get the circulation going. 

They saw Clay pull up and Jeremy scooped up Bree in his arms while Elena helped Nick get to his feet. Clay jumped out and met them half way and he grabbed Nick's other arm to help Elena get him to the car. "We have to get her back to Stone Haven quickly, Clay you drive" Jeremy directed while putting Bree in the back seat. The whole way there Jeremy held Bree close to him to share body heat and he kept rubbing her arms and shoulders. She eventually started to shake less and Jeremy knew that she was going to be OK. He was already starting to feel a connection with her as the pack's alpha and he could feel the wolf in him already starting to accept her as one of their own. 

Bree fell in and out of conciousness a few times during the car ride and each time she came to, the one thing that stuck out was a warm earthy smell that surrounded her. It was actually very comforting and it soothed her inner wolf from all the trauma she just experainced. She didn't know why but she got an over-whelming sense that she was going to be OK and that she really was safe now.

Bree awoke to the feeling of being engulfed in warmth and it felt really good against her chilled skin. Temporarily forgetting about everything that had happened to her, she just concentrated on the warmness and she slightly stirred and smiled. She opened her eyes and stretched, seeing that she was on a big couch in some sort of a big fancy study that looked like it belonged in a cabin out in the woods somewhere. She was positioned next to a roaring fireplace and the heat from it felt so good that she had no intention of moving.

She took in a deep breath to yawn and winced from how sore her lungs were and she remembered what happened. 'What the hell was I thinking?' She thought to herself as she furrowed her eyebrows. She tried to shift to a sitting position only to be knocked back down from a head rush. She still felt weak and drowsy and she decided to stay right where she was at. She rolled over to watch the fire and her arm dropped off the edge of the couch, landing on something solid. She peeked over to see the man that had saved her, laying down on the floor next to her, spread eagle and passed out. 

She stared down at his sleeping form and studied him. He was beautiful. He looked like he came fresh out of a GQ magazine and Bree couldn't help herself as she gently stroked the side of his smooth face. She had never met this person before and she couldn't understand why he risked his own life to save hers, but she was grateful. Now that she had calmed down and her brain had relaxed, she could feel her wolf giving her the OK to trust these people. She felt safe for the first time since she escaped Malcolm and she figured that if these people had intentions of bringing her back that she would already be with him and she wasn't.

She smiled lightly as she continued to watch Nick sleep, until she heard a throat clear. Picking her head up, she saw Jeremy sitting in a comfy looking chair next to them, placing a marker in a book in his hands. He gave her a gentle caring smile and they locked eyes for a moment, Bree still not fully sure what to make of him. Her brain was telling her to still be cautious but a weird instinct in her body was telling her that he was safe and to give in and trust him, she didn't understand it. "How are you feeling?" He finally asked, putting his book on an end table next to him and giving her his whole focus. Bree realized that the comforting earthy tones she smelt earlier was coming from Jeremy.

Bree broke her gaze and in a hoarse scratchy voice she responded "Tired but OK I guess." Jeremy nodded and said "You gave us a quite a scare, I'm glad to see you are awake and coherent...What is your name?" "Bree...Bree Faolan" She answered without hesitation. Jeremy smiled and said "That's a beautiful name...I'm Jeremy...This here is Nick, the other two that I had with me are my son Clayton and his fiance Elena". Bree nodded and looked at him seriously. "Are Elena and I really the only two female werewolf's?" She asked, wondering how that was possible. Jeremy looked down and gently nodded. "Yes. Women don't normally survive the change...You and Elena are special cases and that is why it was so important that we got to you when we did because I'm sure that you know how that puts you in danger."

Bree nodded and looked down at Nick's sleeping form. She sighed and frowned. "I'm sorry about the way I acted. I was just scared. The only other werewolf I have been around was..Malcolm. I was afraid that you were going to turn me back over to him but I realize now that you guys aren't like that...He did...awful, awful things to me" Bree said with difficulty. Jeremy looked at her with sadness and sympathy. "I can assure you, we are NOTHING like Malcolm...I can only imagine what he put you through...I experienced it throughout my whole childhood what he is like."

Bree looked back up to him with confusion set in her face and Jeremy nodded. "He is my father...I was his personal punching bag growing up and I know the extent of his brutality. He was always wanting to make me tougher when I was just a boy, nearly killing me multiple times." 

Bree stared back at him in pity. She lightly shook her head back and forth and said "I am so sorry you had to go through that...I was only with him for about two years...I could not imagine having to spend my childhood with that..that monster" growling the last part. Jeremy looked away and gave her a reassuring smile. "The past is in the past and it has made me who I am today, there is nothing that can be changed, now is the time to move forward" he said softly, giving her leg a pat. Bree nodded and returned his smile, her eyes traveling to the flames in the fire. 

"Do you have any family?" Jeremy asked, changing the subject. Bree frowned and shook her head back and forth. "No...My mom died when I was 14 and I went into foster care after that and that's where Malcolm found me. I never knew my dad...My mom said he was in a band or something when she met him and in her younger days, she used to be kind of a groupie I guess and they had a one night stand...She decided not to tell him about me and she raised me on her own."

Jeremy looked at her intrigued and he decided that this was something he would have to look into later. When Marsten came to him about Bree, he remembered he said that her dad was a werewolf and after hearing her story he was going to have to find out who her father was at some point. Deep down, he had a small hunch that he already knew. "Well, we all look forward to getting to know you better. I hope you feel welcomed here and adjust well. We will talk more in the morning, you should rest more, your body has been through a lot today."

Bree nodded and looked up at him. "Thank-you...For everything....I know I wasn't easy to deal with earlier and I'm sorry for that but I will do my best to not cause any trouble and stay out of your way" Bree said, avoiding Jeremy's gaze. Jeremy's eyes softened as he looked at her. "All is forgiven...Your reaction was understandable. You didn't know us and your only interaction with Were's was with Malcolm. You will come to know that we are nothing like him and we only want what's best for you. You belong here with your own kind...people who understand you, people who you can be your true self around, you are most certainly no trouble, give it time and I think you will grow to like it here" Jeremy comforted her.

She didn't know what it was but there was something so soothing about Jeremy, he made her feel at ease and like a safety blanket had been wrapped around her. She returned his smile and laid back down. Jeremy got up, stepping over Nick, he covered her up with her blanket and patted her arm. "We will see you in the morning, get some sleep". They said goodnight to each other and Jeremy left the room. Bree turned at her side and looked down at Nick again, admiring his sleeping form. After gently touching the side of his face one last time she curled up into the fetal position and fell asleep to the sounds of the flames crackling and Nick's gentle snores.


	4. Poprocks and Coke

When Bree awoke the next morning, the fire was out and Nick was gone. She was alone in the living room and she let out a big yawn and stretched, throwing back the covers to get up. Her body temp finally warmed up and even though she was a little groggy she felt much better than she did the day before. She threw her legs on the floor and saw that she was covered in nothing by a big white t-shirt that went to about mid thigh. She immediately blushed when she realized that someone must have changed her. Bree was feeling a bit bashful to leave the room wearing just the shirt so she stalled a bit by checking out her surroundings before she could get up enough nerve to show her face.

This house was big. Everything looked very old and extravagant. A lot of the trinkets and decor' looked like it could be featured in an old antique catalog. The color scheme was a mix of dark browns and maroons and the architecture was very detailed. It was practically a mansion. She got up and walked over to the window and peeked outside to she if she could get an idea where they were at. The house sat on a large open field and was surrounded by woods with a long winding driveway. She couldn't think of any area like this in the town and she assumed that they were in the out skirts of Bear Valley. 

She started to think about all of the events that happened the day before and became lost in thought until she heard a light knock on the door. Gasping and whipping around in surprise, her eyes landed on Nick who was standing in the doorway. He immediately held his hands up, feeling bad that he caught her off guard and said "Relax, I come in peace...Jeremy wanted me to see if you were awake and to let you know that breakfast is ready."

Bree took a deep breath and let it out and gave him a little smile. "It's OK...I've just been....Jumpy lately I guess....I'm Bree by the way, we haven't exactly gotten a proper chance to introduce ourselves." "I'm Nick, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Nick said, trying to sound chivalrous as he walked up to shake her hand. "I owe you a thank-you for saving my life...You could have died and you didn't have to do that but I am grateful" Bree said, trying to be polite. "Yeah I did...And you're welcome, your practically family now." Nick said, giving her a wink that made Bree smile. 

She had to say, he was hott! He was very muscular with a tall frame and quite the charming smile. She tried to maintain her composure and keep cool but it was hard when she was standing across from him in nothing but a t-shirt. "And uhh....Sorry about the...." She said as she motioned to her nose, referring to the day prior when she head-butted him. "Ohh don't worry about that, I know you were scared and I recover pretty quickly, as long as you are done trying to kill me I think we can manage to be friends" Nick said trying to make her feel better. Bree let out a chuckle and walked past him saying "Just don't give me a reason to want to kill you and we will be fine" giving his shoulder a little bump.

Nick smiled and said "Deal. Now how about we go down and grab some food and then you can properly meet Clay and Elena. I know they are eager to get to know you...Maybe afterwards we can go for a run and I can show you around?"

"A run? Why does it have to be a run? Is walking really that over-rated" Bree said, trying to be funny. Nick laughed and shook his head back and forth. "Ha ha, no I mean a run, you know, as wolves. It's been a few days since I've changed and I could really use one" He said stretching his arms. "Ohh...Yeah of course! Duh! A run, yeah sure, why not?" Bree answered sheepishly.

The truth was she absolutely hated shifting. She still hadn't fully come to terms with what she was yet and she felt like a monster. She looked at herself like she was a freak and it was hard to let her guard down and accept who she was now. She would suppress her wolf until her body forced her to change and then she would just hang out in the shadows behind the church until her body was ready to shift back. She had never went on runs or hunted and the idea of it all repulsed her with her being a vegetarian before all of this. She felt like it was something evil inside her that she couldn't control and Malcolm never gave her any guidance into this new world. Majority of everything that happened to her and everything that she felt she had to figure it out on her own and there was still so much that she didn't understand. 

"Great! Well you must be starving, we should head down before it gets cold" Nick ushered her. "Yeah uhh...by any chance, could we find me some clothes...I feel kinda...exposed" Bree said blushing and trying to pull her shirt down further. "Oh yeah, of course" Nick said, giving her a look up and down. "I think Elena might have some clothes in her old room, we could go up and check".

"Ah, that would be great, hee hee I kinda feel like my butt is hanging out" Bree said uncomfortably. "Well I can't say I mind but whatever makes you more comfortable. I know it sounds weird but in time you will see that nudity is not really a big deal among werewolves" Nick said as he led her out of the study and upstairs. Bree trailed behind him and said "Yeah, nice try....I don't think that is something I will get used to but thanks...I guess..." Nick laughed and opened the door to what used to be Elena's room. 

"Alrighty...let's see..." He said as he started to rummage through the drawers and he managed to find her a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. "Here, this should be about your size, I'll wait outside for you to change and then I'll escort you to breakfast" Nick said, sounding formal. "OK, thanks....Be right out" Bree said she closed the door. She hurried up and threw the big t-shirt off of her body and folded it up on the dresser and put on the clothes that Nick found for her. They were about a size too big but they would do. She felt more covered and secure. 

She opened the door and Nick gave her a smile and held his arm out for her to take. "So...How long have you been a...You know...?" Bree asked trying to make small talk. "A werewolf? Pretty much my whole life, I was born this way. I come from a long line of were's. I had my first change when I was just a kid" Nick said like it was nothing. Bree looked at him with sympathy in her eyes and said "I'm sorry...That sounds awful, and I thought I had it bad."

Nick looked at her as if she were joking but then his smile dropped when he saw that she was being serious. Stopping, he turned to look at her and said "You know, you don't have to be ashamed of what you are here. It is something that will come natural to you eventually, you will see that it's not so bad. I'm proud of my heritage and I wouldn't change anything about my past, I was born into this." Bree looked at him with confusion. She couldn't wrap her head around how someone was OK with being a werewolf and she was not expecting him to have so much pride about it. At that moment she realized that there was still so much more to this world that she didn't understand. 

Nick stepped through the kitchen door first and Bree trailed in after him. She was greeted by the smell of fresh bacon and pancakes and it made her stomach growl. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she stepped into that room. Jeremy was just finishing putting things on the table and Elena and Clay stood up when she entered the room. "There she is, I'm happy to see that you woke up in time for breakfast, we had no clue how long you were going to sleep in after yesterday, come here" Jeremy said putting down another plate on the table and walking over to her to give her a hug. He embraced her and placed a small kiss on her forehead, making her feel welcomed. 

Elena walked up to her first and said "Hi, it's so nice to officially meet you, I'm Elena and this is my fiance' Clay, I'm happy to see your doing OK, how are you feeling?" she asked warmly after shaking hands with Bree. " I'm Bree and I'm doing OK I guess" Bree shrugged. My body's feeling better but it's quite a mess up here" Bree said, pointing at her temples. Clay and Elena looked at her sadly and then Clay stepped forward and gave Bree a hug and a kiss just like Jeremy did, throwing her off guard a little. Placing his hands on her shoulders and looking down at her he said "You are safe here, don't worry about Malcolm anymore, we will protect you...I know that you probably have a lot of questions and concerns about what is going on with you and I'm sure it all seems scary but we will help you get through it as a pack. We have all been through it and we know what you're going through, if you have any questions you are more than welcome to talk to any of us."

Bree gave him a small smile and a nod and went to go take her seat that Nick was holding out for her. Right away Jeremy came over and set a plate in front of her that was filled with various breakfast foods and meats. "Oh I'm probably not going to eat all of this, I'd hate to waste it" She said eyeing her plate. Jeremy looked down at her smiling and said "Bree, there is no need to be polite among fellow were's. We all feel the same hunger, please, eat. Don't feel ashamed, I assure you no one is here is going to look at you like that. I promise you will feel better afterward."

"Oh thank God! So the hunger pains really is a werewolf thing? I thought I was going crazy! I feel like I'm SO hungry ALL the time and I can literally sit there and eat my weight in food. My appetite has changed so much since I was....You know...I used to be a vegetarian before all of this and meat used to gross me out...Now it's all I can think about when I eat! Bree blurted out. The others had to stifle back a laugh and Jeremy said "Yes, when you change your metabolism does too making us have to eat more often then before to keep up our weight. I'm surprised Malcolm didn't tell you this?" Jeremy said with a questioning look. "Well he told me it was normal but he never really explained everything that was going on with me...He kinda just made me deal with it. Majority of what I have experienced I have had to figure out on my own" Bree answered.

The rest of the pack exchanged sad glances back and forth and Jeremy put a hand on her shoulder and said "How about after breakfast you meet me down stairs and we will have a talk about everything you need to know, it was very wrong of Malcolm to do that to you and I'm sure it must have been scary, it sounds like there is so much that you need to be brought up to speed on." "I would really appreciate that" Bree said in agreeance. "We will talk after breakfast" Jeremy said and then took his seat at the head of the table.

Everyone had a plate of food in front of them but no one was eating and Bree felt uncomfortable so she waited with everyone. She thought it was odd and as bad as she wanted to dig in she felt like she had to resist the urge. Jeremy looked around the table and briefly eyed Bree. She could feel everyone stealing glances at her out of the corner of their eyes and then Jeremy took a bite. Bree noticed that the rest of the pack was still eagerly waiting and she froze not really knowing what to do. Finally Jeremy smirked and gave a nod and everyone started to to ravage their food. Looking around the room with a questioning look on her face, Bree joined them and took a bite of her food. Jeremy noticed this and smiled. 

After breakfast was over, Bree helped the others clean up and then went downstairs to the basement to talk to Jeremy. When she got down to the last step, she froze when the saw a huge jail cell in the back of the room. Her eyes went wide and her heart started to race as she contemplated running back upstairs and trying to figure out an escape plan. She didn't even notice Jeremy was in the room with her. 

He could smell her fear as she looked back and forth between her and the cage and he shook his head. "Bree, relax. Don't worry that cage is not for you. That is not why I asked you down here today, come in child. Don't be afraid" Jeremy coaxed her. Bree slightly relaxed a little and took a deep breath and walked over to Jeremy, still on guard with herself. Jeremy was standing next to a big oak table with a bunch of white scrolls and papers scattered throughout it. "What's all this?" She asked as her eyes ran over the table, trying to make out what some of them said. "Records...Documentations...Incident reports...History. Just about everything we know about every single werewolf in the North American territory...My territory" Jeremy said seriously.

"Your territory? How many werewolves are there exactly?" Bree asked raising her eyebrows. "More than you realize" He responded. "Tell me Bree...What do you know about this new world that you are apart of?" "I guess not much...I know that my body forces me to change every so often...I know that there are now other were's out there but Elena and I are the only females and that females don't normally make it when turned...I now understand my new crazy eating habits and I know that some were's are born into this world while others like me got bitten into it...I know I'm stronger and faster then I used to be and I have more energy...I think that's about it."

Jeremy frowned and shook his head back and forth. "I was hoping Malcolm would have told you more...Maybe we should sit down" Jeremy said directing her to a chair. Bree took her seat and stared at Jeremy. He took a deep breath and said "All those scrolls that you see over there, that is information dating back from now till even before I was born. The Werewolf legacy is very well-established and we have been around for thousands of years, can you take a guess to why we have made it this long?" Bree stayed silent, figuring that she was about to find out. 

"Secrecy" Jeremy said. "Our first and foremost rule to our existence is that no humans can know about us. It is my job as alpha to educate you on the rules and inform you on the consequences . I do not mean to scare you but this is very important. It is against the rules to tell any humans about us or to bite one. Discretion is key and is our only advantage to making it in this world. letting others in on our existence is punishable by death and it puts whoever knows about us in danger. Now I know that you have not been properly educated about our rules and policies but you HAVE to tell me if there are ANY humans out there who know what you are. I promise you will not be in trouble but for our safety it is very important that I know."

Bree shook her head back and forth. "No, I swear I have NEVER told anyone. I never wanted anyone to know and I'm positive no one has ever seen me change. I only changed at night and I made sure I did it in a safe place" Bree said with her eyes wide. Jeremy held a hand up and said "It's OK, I believe you. Just remember these rules and mind by them and we will not have any problems. We are all happy that you are here and I would hate to see anything happen on account of you being misinformed, so now you know...You have yet to give me a reason to not trust you and I hope it stays that way...As for Malcolm...He WILL be brought to justice once we get a hold of him." 

Bree nodded and looked around the room, her eyes landing back on the cell. "So what is the giant cage for?" She asked. Jeremy looked back and forth between her and the cell and said "There are were's out there who are not pack related....Mutts we call them. They chose to go nomad and when a werewolf decides to choose this path it is against the rules for them to settle in one spot for too long because it puts our secret at risk to exposure. This cell is used for nothing other than when we bring these were's in for questioning when we find out they are straying from the way we do things. We are the enforcers of these rules and it is our job to keep tabs on them to make sure they are following the rules."

"Are there a lot of...Mutt's out there?" Bree asked. "Enough to keep us busy" Jeremy said with a smile. Bree shifted in her seat and looked away from Jeremy. He eyed her suspiciously and asked "Is everything OK?" Bree looked at him and nodded with apprehension on her face. "It's been a while since I have...Shifted...I been feeling anxious like I'm going to turn again soon, I can always tell when I am because I get shaky and this feeling like something really bad is going to happen...Is this normal?"

Jeremy looked at her with worry and said "No...You should be shifting at least every few days on your own, not just when your body has had enough and decides it is time. If you shift regularly these feelings should go away. If not then it is just adding extra stress that your body doesn't need. You should go for a run, we have plenty of property for you to change comfortably, I think you will enjoy it. Our property line is marked and the only thing I advise you to do is to not go past the signs because there are trigger happy hunters out there but everyone knows that my property is private and off limits."

Bree took a shaky breath and nodded. The last thing she wanted to do was change and she certainly didn't want to do it more than she absolutely needed to but she thought that it might be worth a shot to try to help with her anxiety. "Thank-you for taking the time to talk with me...I have a better understanding of...What I am now, even though I still don't like it, I do feel better." Bree said sincerely. "Anytime you want to talk, all of our doors are always open. You can talk to Elena, Clay, or Nick as well, like I said we are all happy to have you here and if there is anything we can do to make you more comfortable you let us know" Jeremy said reassuringly. 

After Bree wrapped up her conversation with Jeremy, she stepped outside by herself and got a better lay of the land. Jeremy wasn't kidding when he said he had plenty of property and her guess was that they had to be sitting on close to 100 acres. She sat on the front steps and put her arms over her knees and thought about everything her and Jeremy just talked about. She let out a dramatic sigh and she held her hand up in front of her face and shook it back and forth when it trembled uncontrollably. She made a fist a few times and flexed it but it was no use, her hands were still shaky. 

Normally she would hold out until her body just couldn't take it anymore so this would be the first time she changed on her own terms and she didn't quite know how she felt about that. She picked up her other hand and did the same and just then, Nick came around from the side of the house...Shirtless and barefoot. "I was hoping I would find you out here" He said, greeting her with a smile. She looked up at him and quickly put her hand down and said "Yeah...Here I am" With a gesture. 

Nick took a look at her hands and gently shook his head back and forth. "You know, if you just change those shakes will go away, trust me" Nick said standing in front of her. "Ugh...I hate changing...I think I hate it more than anything else in this world...I feel like a freak" Bree said sadly. "Hey now come on, you should just give it a chance, shifting out here is was different than shifting in the city. We have plenty of privacy and you can be what you are without having to worry about anyone sneaking up on you. Just try it, you may learn to like it" Nick said, trying to persuade her. Bree looked up to lock eyes with Nick and he gave her a playful smile. "Come on, you can't run with the big dogs if you stay on the porch."

Bree thought about it for a second and then vigorously shook her head back and forth and put her head in her arms on her knees like a child. "Ok then, suite yourself" Nick said as he started to undo the button on his pants. Bree jerked her head up out of her knees and said "Whoa! What are you doing?!" "I'm doing what I came out here to do, what is natural and NORMAL to our kind, I'm going to shift." Before Bree could do or say anything else in protest, Nick threw down his pants and got on the floor, making Bree turn her head away with a blush forming on her cheeks. 

She heard groans and grunts and Bree turned her head back to look at Nick to see he was already in mid-change. Her eyes went wide and her face distorted as this was the first time she had seen someone else shift to a wolf before her. She didn't realize how painful and scary the process looked and continued to stare at him in horror as he continued his change. Once Nick was in full wolf form he shook out his coat and looked back at her. Running out in the field a little ways, he jumped back and stared at her with eager eyes. Barking excitedly a few times, it was almost like he was giving her one more shot to come join him. 

'Just give it a chance' She heard Nicks words from earlier echo in her head. Bree rolled her eyes and said "Ah what the hell." She stood up and Nick started to go crazy, barking at her as if he were cheering her on. "Alright alright...Just give me a second..." Bree said holding her hands up as she took a few steps out into the field. This was the first time she was going to change on her own terms and not when her body was forcing her to do so. She had to think how she was going to do this. She closed her eyes and tried to ground herself to spark the change but she was having difficulty. Nick's over-excessive barking was not helping her concentration. 

Finally she opened her eyes and yelled "Will you shut-up already! I'm trying to concentrate!" in anger. Nick ran up to her and whined, grabbing a hold of her pant leg in his mouth and giving it a little shake. "Hey! Stop that!" Bree squealed as she moved away from him. Nick backed off and looked at her through urgent eyes as if he were trying to tell her something and whined. In that moment, Bree started to understand what he was trying to tell her and her arms enclosed around her stomach. 

Nick walked up and bopped her arms with his nose, trying to let her know she didn't have to be scared. "Ok Ok, I get it....Can you just give me some privacy or something...I'm having a hard enough time as it is" She complained, looking around to find a spot to take her clothes off. She could have sworn she saw Nick roll his eyes and he ran off to give her the space that she asked for. 

Bree went around the side of the house for privacy and she quickly stripped off her clothes and tried to gear herself back into the mind set to change. "Come on, come on, please change, please change, change, change change" She chanted with her eyes closed. It took a while but eventually she began to feel her bones crack and snap into place as the change over-came her body. Once she was in her full wolf form, she trotted back around the front of the house to find Nick. 

When Nick saw her, his eyes softened and he looked like he was looking at her for the first time. She was so beautiful and her wolf was just as striking, he could not help but admire her as she came up to him. Her tail and her head was down as she looked very unsure of herself but Nick knew in time she would be more comfortable. He ran up to her wagging his tail and she crouched down in submission, not really sure what to do. This was the first time she was able to change in a comfortable setting and be the wolf that she was and she didn't know how. 

Nick yipped at her a few times and jumped back and forth at her trying to get her to chase him or do something other than be fearful and he realized that she had no clue how to be a wolf. He felt bad for her but continued to initiate play, hoping she would come out of her shell. He crouched down to her level and licked her face and stared at her as if he was telling her it was OK. He then took off running towards the woods, stopping to turn back and look at her, hoping she would get the idea to follow him. 

His ears perked up when she ran after him and together they took off running in the forest, Bree following close behind Nick.


	5. Fever

After a while Bree started to loosen up and instead of following behind Nick, she ran in front of him, feeling as free as ever. She would never admit it but Nick was right, changing out here was different than when she used to change before, and she was starting to enjoy the freedom and space. This was the closest she had ever felt to her wolf within and for the first time she let down all her boundries and let her wolf take over. 

Nick followed closely behind her, enjoying her reactions from exploring her new environment . It was like watching a toddler's first time at the beach and everything was so new to her, it gave him a new appreciation for the land around him. She ran around sniffing everything there was to be sniffed and chasing butterflies and random insects as they flew away from her. They came to a sort of clearing and Nick sped up to catch up with her, playfully jumping on her and tackling her to the ground. 

Bree jumped in surprise and growled at him, turning around to face him, not sure what to make of this behavior he was showing. He crouched down, wagging his tail and barked at her a few times, trying to initiate her to play and sadly it took her a moment to figure that out. Once she did, she engaged with him and he had fun tossing and flipping her around. Bree was still new to being a wolf so it was hard for her to get the upper hand and he saw that she was starting to get snappy in frustration so he did what any gentleman would do...He let her win. 

Once he let Bree pin him down, she stood over him and they locked eyes for a brief moment. Lifting his head up, Nick slightly rubbed his nose against her cheek, making Bree turn away bashfully. Nick's wolf grinned as he nudged her again, causing her to look back at him. This moment they were having was short lived when a rustling of bushes caught Bree's attention. Bree popped her head up and drew her ears forward as her eyes zoomed in on where the noise was coming from. 

Nick could feel her body tense as he arched his head back to see what she was looking at. All the sudden a little brown bunny rabbit popped out, not even paying attention to the two giant wolves that were less than 20 feet away from it. Bree's eyes widened and her pupils dilated and Nick could hear the sound of her heart beating over him. 'Oh shit' he thought before she took off running after the rabbit, clobbering Nick into the ground underneath her. 

She was in full predator mode now and nothing could stop her. She had a high prey drive and as far as she was concerned that poor rabbit didn't stand a chance. She was all wolf now as her concious took a back seat as she chased the rabbit towards the direction of the property line. Running as fast as she could, she could hear Nick barking at her from a distance but she didn't care. At this moment she wanted that rabbit more than anything. 

Nick hurried behind her trying to catch up but she was so fast. He barked at her a few times to try to encourage her to slow down but it was no use, Bree wasn't there right now. As he ran after her, all the sudden he noticed something shiny sticking out of the ground about ten feet ahead of him. Practically putting on his emergency breaks, he skidded to a stop and was able to slow down just in time. He just barley tapped the object and he jumped back when it snapped up, making a harsh metal clinking sound. 'Oh no' Nick thought.

It was a bear trap. Nick quickly glanced around to see that he was still well in the property lines of Stone Haven. Someone must have trespassed to lay this hear. Nick began to get a bad feeling and he let out a deep howl, hoping to get Bree's attention. They had to head back now and bring this to Jeremy's attention. 

Bree was still chasing the rabbit through the forest and she was beginning to close in on it. She was having the time of her life and the her wolf could not wait to get a hold of this bunny and rip it to shreds. Normally human Bree would be appalled by this but wolf Bree didn't care so much. She was all prey drive right now.

As she began to get closer, She started to chomp her jaws in hopes to snatch it up but the rabbit was too quick. It jumped from side to side, dodging her attempts to grab it. As she chased it, it was like things turned into slow motion. She went to snap at it again and the rabbit did a side step and bolted in the other direction. Bree scrambled to stop and change direction to continue to chase it and she put her front paw right down into a bear trap. The snap echoed in her ears as she felt an intense sharp pain and let out a high-pitched yelp. 

Nick picked his head up when he heard her cries and ran into the direction of it, hoping that it wasn't what he thought. As he approached Bree, she was indeed caught in a trap and she was thrashing and freaking out, trying to get out of it. Nick could see blood start to pool through her fur and he quickly started to shift back to help her. 

Once he was human again, he quickly crawled over to her and began to try to pry the jaws of the trap open. Bree continued to fight against the trap, biting and pulling against it while accidentally nipping Nick's hand's in the process. "Bree...Bree..Listen to me, I know you are in there. I know it hurts but you have to calm down if I am going to get this thing off of you, OK? Do you think you can do that?" Nick asked putting both of his hands on her to get her to relax. 

Bree eventually stilled and continued to let out little whimpers as Nick got to work on the trap, finally prying it open. Bree removed her foot and took a few steps away and began the process of shifting back into a human. 

Once she was back to normal she began to shout just about every profanity she could think of, not even caring about her nudity. "OW OW OW! FUCKADITY OWWWWWW! AHHH THIS SUCKS! OWWWW!" She yelled as she cradled her mutailated wrist. Right away Nick was at her side, hovering over her to get a better look. "Let me see it" He ordered and Bree hissed when he touched it. "Shit, that looks bad...Come on, we gotta get you back to Jeremy, he will know what to do." Nick said as he helped her to her feet. "Ahh WHAT THE FUCK NICK!" She yelled as she tapped him in the chest with her good hand. Nick backed off and looked at her in confusion. "I thought you fucking said these woods were safe!" She whined. "They are suppose to be, these traps are not suppose to be here, someone must have laid them out recently, we gotta tell Jeremy" he replied, putting an arm around her and walking her back to the house. 

After they got back, Nick helped her put her clothes back on and ushered her in the house. "JEREMY!" Nick called out as they entered in the doors. Jeremy came flying down starts, pausing as his eyes grew large from the sight of Bree's arm. "What happened?" He said rushing to Bree's side to examine her arm. "Some jerk laid out bear traps on the property, one nearly got me and Bree stepped right into one" Nick explained as Jeremy took Bree' arm. Blood was now dripping on the floor and the moment Jeremy touched her arm she let out a cry of pain. 

"Oh oh oh, OK, Nick, bring her upstairs and get me out the first aid kit and some hydrophilic powder. I'm going to grab something to make a brace with, I'll be right there." Jeremy instructed. Nick did as he was told and he brought Bree upstairs to a room that looked like a little make-shift doctors office. He sat her down on the bed and Bree began to cry. "Hey, hey, it's OK, Jeremy will fix you up and make you better, he's done stuff like this before plenty of times" Nick said sitting down in a chair next to the bed, trying to comfort her.

"It...It just really hurts" She she said as she cradled her bad arm. Nick's eyes softened in sympathy and then he rolled the chair over to a cabinet and took out a glass bottle of clear brown liquid. "Here, drink this, it will help with the pain" He ordered, unscrewing the bottle. "What is it?" Bree questioned. Nick didn't answer her and he began to pour the bottle in her mouth. 

Right away Bree felt goosebumps rush throughout her body and a tingling sensation in her stomach. "Whoa! That would be booze!" She exclaimed as she wiped her mouth. "Whiskey actually, here, drink some more" He said as he began to pour more down her throat. This time Bree grabbed the bottle with her good hand, practically chugging a good portion of it down. Nick could only think of one person he had ever seen drink like that and that person was no longer here. "Wow, that's pretty good...You were right, I am feeling better already...I've never had Whiskey before" She said as she went to go take another sip. "Ah ah ah, Alright I think that's enough" Nick said as he took the bottle from her and screwed the lid back on after taking a swig of it himself. He couldn't help but smile at the eagerness to drink coming from someone her size, it was cute. 

Bree took a deep breath and sighed, laying her head back down on the pillow and starting up at the ceiling. Her cheeks were already starting to turn red and he saw a few droplets of sweat trickle down her forehead. Nick grabbed a wet paper towel and started to dab at the blood on her arm, trying to clean it up so Jeremy could get right to work. Bree turned her head to the side to look at Nick as he cleaned her up and a smile slowly spread on her lips. 

Nick turned his head to make eye contact with her and let out a small chuckle, shaking his head back and forth. Her eyes were starting to glaze over and she looked much more relaxed than when he first brought her in. "I can see that Whiskey is doing a number on you already" He joked with her. Before she could think of a witty response, Jeremy came in with some supplies in his hands.

"OK, let me see" He said after sitting down next to her. He held her arm gently and gradually put pressure on her wrist, making her cry out again in pain. "Yeah it's broken, I can feel the bone, I'm going to have to reset it...Nick, I'm gonna need you to hold her down while I do this" He stated and then turned his attention to Bree. He quickly put some powder on her arm and a bandage to stop the bleeding. "Bree, this is going to hurt but I'm going to need you to stay still, got it?" He asked. Once Bree nodded, Nick came and sat next to her in the bed, putting his arms around her and pulling her close to him. She buried her head in his shoulder and turned away, not wanting to see what Jeremy was about to do to her. Jeremy and Nick exchanged glances and Nick gave him a reassuring nod to let him know he was ready.

Jeremy grabbed Bree's wrist and felt for her bone and then put pressure on it again to maneuver the bone back into place. Bree tensed up and nearly flew off the bed from the sharp pain and she dug her face into Nick's shoulder more as Nick tried to steady her the best he could. Finally Bree felt a pop and she let out another scream and Jeremy let go. "There, that should do it, Nick, hand me the ace bandages from the first aid kit" He said, pointing to where it was at. 

As Jeremy was wrapping up her arm, Bree relaxed and turned back to Jeremy, leaning against Nick. "Who would put traps like that on the property...I thought you said it was safe...I wasn't outside the property line?" She questioned in a horse voice. Jeremy looked up at her and frowned. "I'm so sorry this happened to you Bree. I don't know who would do this but I promise you we will find out. I sent Clay and Elena to search the property and recover any other traps that may be out there and then they are going to go to town and see if they can get any answers as to who laid out the traps. Until we find out who did this I don't want anyone going anywhere alone, especially you" Jeremy said, motioning to Bree. "Understood" Nick said, answering for Bree. Bree gradually nodded though she was not thrilled about it. She was hoping that they would figure out who did this soon because as much as she hated to admit it, she really wanted to run again. 

Once Jeremy left the room, Nick looked at Bree and asked "Are you feeling any better?" "A little...Still hurts but not as much as it did before" She responded. "Give it time, us Were's heal pretty quickly, I wouldn't be surprised if it was better by the end of the week" Nick tried to comfort her. "Ugh...It's gonna be a long week then" She groaned, not really wanting to stay cooped up in the house. Nick smiled at her and said "Soo...Uhh do you wanna watch a movie or something?" 

"Truthfully, I would love just to go and sit outside. I love being outdoors this time of year and it has been so long since I have been able to just sit outside and enjoy it." Nick smiled at her and gave her a mischevious look. "I think I have just the place for you, come on, follow me" He said, grabbing her uninjured hand. He let her upstairs to Elena's old bedroom and opened the door. "Jeremy said this morning that he was planning on this being your new room. He was hoping that you would like it but if not, you can always share a room with me" He said jokingly. 

Bree rolled her eyes and gave him a smirk. "I'm sure this will do just fine, thank's for the offer though." Nick smirked back at her and turned to go open the window. "Come on" He said stepping up to the ledge. Bree's smile quickly faded and she said "What out the window?" "No silly, we're going on the roof, I have the perfect spot up here." "Uhh hello? Nick? Broken arm...Remember" Bree said pointing to her arm. Nick turned his back towards her and squatted down. 

"Here, jump on my back, I'll carry you...Come on, trust me, it will be worth it." Bree looked at him like he had lost his marbles but something was telling her to trust him and do it. After a moment of eyeing him suspiciously, she finally gave in and jumped on his back, wrapping her good arm around his neck and resting her bad one on his shoulder. He grabbed her legs and effortlessly climbed out the window and scaled to the top of the roof like it was nothing. Bree squealed and buried her face in his back, afraid to look down. 

Once they got to where Nick wanted them to be, he set her down on a flat surface on the roof and turned around to see her reaction. He sure knew how to pick a spot, the view where he brought her was beautiful. The sun was just beginning to set and the sky was painted with a menage' of pinks, orange's and blues. The trees were starting to turn black and they feathered into the sky making the colors stand out more. She could just start to see the silhouettes of the stars twinkling. "Well, what do you think?" He asked, enjoying her reaction. "Oh my God..Nick...It's amazing up here" She replied, still looking around. "See, told ya so" He said, plopping down next to her. 

Bree closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as the cold air gently flowed against her face. She had never breathed air this fresh and she felt like she could stay out here all night. She would definitely be making trips up here by herself when her arm was healed. She sat down next to Nick and straightened her legs out, leaning back on her good arm and enjoyed the scenery. 

Bree and Nick stayed up there for a long time. They were getting to know each other and got into a long deep discussion about their pasts. Nick learned all about her mom and in turn she learned all about his dad and what it was like growing up as a werewolf. She was surprised how natural everything was for him growing up and how he made it sound like no big deal. It was hard for her to wrap her head around and she felt so basic compared to him. 

"Yeah, Me, Clay and Pete all grew up here in this house. Me and Clay used to play hide and seek all the time on the property, I think that is what made us all such good trackers as we got older" Nick explained. Bree turned to look at him and furrowed her eyebrows and asked "Who is Pete?"

Bree felt bad for asking as she slowly saw the smile dissipate from his face. "Pete was a really good friend of ours. He was pack so that made him family...You would have liked him" He said, looking out to the horizon. Bree shifted and looked at Nick and asked "What happened to him?" Nick sighed and hesitated to answer. Bree didn't press him on it but waited for his response. "He was killed...murdered by a group of bad mutts that wanted to do us harm...The same mutts that killed my father" Nick said with sadness dripping in his voice. "I'm so sorry" Bree said as she rubbed his shoulder. She could see the hurt in his eyes and practically feel it in her heart. She could tell that it was a big loss that he was still not over and she didn't blame him. 

Just then they saw a pair of headlights come down the long driveway, meaning that Clay and Elena were back from their investigation in the town. "That's Clay's SUV...We should probably head back inside and see what they found out" Nick said standing up. He held out a hand for Bree to take and when he helped pull her up she stumbled into him a bit. "Whoa there" Nick said, grabbing her by her waist to steady her. "You OK there?" He asked looked at her with concern. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little head rush from standing up too quickly, that's all" Bree said, noticing that his hands were still on her waist. 

Bree looked away and yet Nick couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. Bree looked back up at him and internally groaned. 'Damn this man is going to be the death of me' she thought as she swallowed hard. It was starting to become un-deniable that there was an attraction between the two of them and Bree was feeling it more and more as they spent time together. Nick was feeling it too.

Face to face, only inches apart, Nick gazed into Bree's blue eyes and his expression grew serious. Bree lowered her head down at his chest in shyness and drew in a shaky breath. Nick lifted her chin with one hand until her gaze was back on his face. He could hear her heart beating in her chest and he thought it was adorable. 

Nick was starting to fall for her all right. After getting to know her he realized that she was the most genuine person he had ever met. There was not a fake bone in her body and she wasn't one who tried to be someone she wasn't or someone she thought he'd like. She was who she was and it was one of those what you see is what you get things. Sometimes she came off young and careless and then there were other times when she came off wiser than her years. Nick was fascinated with her and there was nothing boring about her. 

Finally Bree broke the silence and said "Jeremy is probably waiting on us" Nervously, as she pulled her face from his grasp. "Oh yeah, he probably is" He said. He didn't want to pressure her into anything, as bad as he wanted to kiss her right there and then.

(Anyone reading this against some smut in the future? Just wondering...)


	6. Starving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bree shows her rebellious side!

Turned out that Nick was right, Bree's arm did heal up by the end of the week. It was still a little sore but it was good enough to run on and she no longer had to wear a cast. Clay and Elena ended up finding almost a dozen more traps scattered around the Stone Haven property and when they went to town to investigate to see if a local dropped them there, they came up with nothing. They now had to treat the situation as if it was done by someone who was trying to hurt them and Jeremy feared that it had something to do with Malcolm. He must have found out that she was there and this was his way of seeking revenge and Jeremy feared that he wouldn't stop there.

There were a few times when Bree would walk in on them doing pack business and the rest of them would grow quiet she would quickly be ushered out with a smile. Sometimes she got a sense that it was about Malcolm and whatever it was they obviously wanted her to be no part of it. Sometimes she felt left out but when she would vent to Elena about it, she would make it seem like it was for her benefit. Bree listened to her but still felt frustrated with wanting to know what was going on. At times, they made her feel like a child.

With how unpredictable Malcolm was, Jeremy had no other choice but to put Bree on lock down until they caught him. This meant that Bree was under no circumstances aloud to leave the house by herself and she had to have someone with her at all times. At first, Bree was OK with this, she wanted to stay just as safe as the pack wanted her to be but after about three weeks she started to get cabin fever. Bree was getting sick of always having a chaperone after being on her own for so long, she felt like she was losing her independence. 

Of course, being chained at the pack's side for all that time did give her plenty of time to bond with them. Her and Elena had this girl power thing going on and they quickly became best friends. Bree felt like no one could level with her like Elena did because they were literally in the same situation with being the only two female werewolves. There were some things that were just different for her and Elena seemed to understand this and Bree felt comfortable coming to Elena about things that she just couldn't talk to Jeremy about. 

Not that there was much she couldn't tell Jeremy. She had such an untouchable trust in him, he was so comforting to be around and he was already treating her like she was his daughter in such a short time of her being there. Bree never felt judged by him or inferior. She enjoyed his history lessons about how werewolf packs came to be and he was even starting to show her how to paint. Bree was not nearly as good as Jeremy with a paint brush but she noticed her skills drastically changed with his guidance. 

Even Clay was making an effort to bond with Bree. He was starting to fill in the big brother role with her and he would take her outside to work with her on her fighting skills. According to Elena, she said that Bree was the only one who she had ever seen him let win in their play fight battles. He was usually very serious and stern during his practice sessions with other pack members, when he trained with Bree he would let his guard down from time to time and actually have fun sparring with her. He thought she was adorable and when Elena teased him about such things he said it was like wrestling with a puppy. He just couldn't bring himself to be rough with her. 

And then there was Nick. Ever since that night on the roof, the attraction between them was so strong, the others were starting to catch on. Nick was very gentle and caring with her, everyone could see it in his eyes the way he looked at her that she was starting to become his affection. He would wake her up every morning for breakfast and then afterwards he was always at her side. Whether they were going on a run. watching T.V. or just reading a book and enjoying each other's company, he was always close enough for her to rest her head on and she took full advantage. 

She had the hugest crush on him and he knew this, but she was shy about it. A few times they had moments and he would try to kiss her and for whatever reason she would always turn away or make up some excuse to leave the room. Nick understood that in time she would be ready and when she was he would be there so he never pressured her. When she would pull away from him he would just smile and give her her space, though she always came right back to him. 

The truth was, Bree was terrified of being in a relationship. Not because of anything that Nick did wrong, he was perfect to her but because she had never really been in one before to begin with. She went into foster care then she was 14 and she was constantly moved from home to home so fast she didn't even have time to make friends and then Malcolm got a hold of her and he was all she knew for two years. When she made it to the church, her main focus was survival and she didn't have time for boys. 

Nick was so amazing, she was worried that she would mess it up some how and kill their relationship all together. She wanted nothing more then to be with him but when he showed her affection, it was hard for her to loosen up and just go with it. She was very inexperienced compared to him and this bothered her greatly. She wanted to be able to give him the kind of relationship he deserved but she didn't know how to. 

Nick and her had long conversations about their past's and he got a sense that inexperience was the case with her but he did not care. He thought she was the most amazing girl he had ever met and he enjoyed watching the world through her eyes. She had such an appreciation for everything around her and such a way of seeing beauty in every day things that others couldn't see. Whether it was a simple house decoration or a little bug walking on the floor, she always found something about it to praise and admire and that was something Nick had never seen before in someone. When she was ready to commit herself to him he would teach her how to love and show her that there was nothing to be afraid of. 

Despite having a handsome guy like Nick to hang around with and a new pack that was coming to love her, Bree was growing restless and anxious from being cooped up at Stone Haven. She knew they were doing it to look out for her but Jeremy and the pack rarely let her leave, even with a body guard and they all felt that she was the safest at home. During the week, Nick, Elena, and Clay all had jobs to go to so that left her stuck in the house with Jeremy. Not that she minded him but she could only paint and read so much before she lost interest. When Jeremy would notice her getting fidgety, he would automatically offer to take her out on a run to stretch her legs and get some fresh air but that would only last so long until it was time to go back inside. 

Bree was starting to miss the person who she was before all of this. Sure, she was getting to know wolf Bree and she was pretty great but she missed Bree Bree...The real her before she met the pack. Even though she loved the pack, she missed the girl who would go where ever, when ever she pleased, the girl who would go out and have a good time with her church friends, and the girl that would smoke an occasional doobie every now and then for fun. Bree decided that it was time to let that girl come back to the surface, with or without Jeremy's consent. 

She picked a weekday when Clay and Elena were in the city for their jobs. She faked an upset stomach and told Jeremy that she was going to go to bed early and sleep it off. After showing much concern for her which in turn made Bree feel like crap, he finally said that he would see her in the morning and wished that she felt better. Nick was working, he kept up a few businesses that him and his father owned together and he apparently was making his rounds to check up on them. 

Once Bree made it to her room, she closed it and locked the door and began getting ready for her grand night. She decided that she was going to show up and a local club that was close to church and surprise all of her old friends that regularly hung out there. She was so excited to finally get out of the house, she pulled out all the stops that she didn't normally do. She curled her hair in long cascading waves and dug through her make-up. She ended up doing a dark smokey-eyed look and went with a nude shade of lipstick. After her make-up and hair was done to her satisfaction, she dug through her newly stocked closet that Nick helped her put together for a dress. 

She ended up settling for a black dress with roses that stopped just a few inches below her bum. It was not skin tight but it still hugged her in the right places, showing off what little curves she had. The top was a V neck that complimented her cleavage well with thin straps tying around her neck into a halter. After throwing on a pair of dressy black flats, she inspected herself in the mirror and decided that she was happy with her look. She felt so done up, she had never worn a dress like this or put so much effort into her appearance. She had always been sort of a tom boy, never really having the money to be able to look like this. She was always stuck wearing what ever clothes were donated to the church so this was a nice improvement of the old Bree. She was ready to party!

After sneaking out her window and catching a 20 minute cab ride to Bear Valley, Bree finally stood in front of a club called Fluid that her and her old friends used to visit regularly. Bree's stomach was doing flips inside itself from the guilt of lying to Jeremy and standing here in front of this busy club, dressed like she was. It took her a minute to brave up and go inside. Once she decided that she didn't come all this way to stand outside a gawk, she took a deep breath and headed inside in hopes of finding her friends. The bouncers didn't even give her a hard time and let her right in after checking her out. 

When Bree arrived, the music was loud and booming, playing dance beats that everyone seemed to enjoy. The fog machines were on, creating thick clouds of smoke which clouded her nostrils. As she walked through she got several looks and side glances from men, even ones that had dates. It started to make her unsure of herself and question if this was really a good idea or not. Much to her relief, she finally made her way to the table that her friends usually hung out at and they were all sitting there. Her friend Kara was there with her boyfriend Scott as well as a few other faces she recognized from her choir. Her face grew to a smile and she sauntered over to the table with a newly found confidence. 

A few of them had to do a double take because they didn't recognize her at first. "BREE! OH MY GOD LOOK EVERYONE IT'S BREE!" Kara exclaimed before jumping out of her boyfriends lap to give her a tight hug. "Oh my goodness! Where have you been, everyone's been so worried about you, it's like you vanished, Sister Beth was about ready to report you missing!" Kara said grabbing Bree's face. "Kara, I'm fine...I'm better than fine actually I've been great. I found a family that took me in, they are amazing" She said trying to assure her friend. "Well they must be if now you are dressing like that, turn around girl, let me see!" Kara said, urging Bree to spin. 

Bree rolled her eyes with a smile and spun around, doing a little dance, making the whole table cheer and whistle. It was too dark in there for them to see a blush forming on her cheeks. "Damn girl, you look good. How about we go try out your new look and hit the dance floor?" Kara said, taking a sip of her beverage. "Oh my God I would love that, let's go" Bree said excitedly. Kara and a few of her other friends pulled Bree to the the middle of the dance floor and began to dance with each other and whoever else was around them.

She was having the time of her life being old Bree again and for the first time in a while she did not think once about wolf Bree. It was just the break that her mind needed from everything and it made her sad that it was only for one night until she turned back into a pumpkin. After a while, Kara gave her the signal to head out back and Bree knew all too well what it was for. When they got outside the back door, her friends and a few others gathered around in a semi-circle and began passing joints around. It had been so long since Bree smoked, she immediately got a head rush as she welcomed the high. It felt good to party and to be with friends and do what normal people her age were suppose to do. 

She walked back inside with a new found confidence. She no longer shied away from the looks she got from other guys and she began to feel more comfortable in her skin then she was when she first arrived. Her friends wanted her to dance more but her head was spinning from being high that she just wanted to sit at the bar for a moment and people watch. Shortly after she climbed on her bar stool, the bar tender brought her a drink and set it in front of her. "Ohh, excuse me...I didn't order this-" She started to speak but the bartender cut her off. "You didn't, compliments of that guy....Over there" He said, making a hand gun gesture at a decent looking guy that was staring at her across the bar. 

Bree shrugged and took a sip of her drink. Sex on the Beach all right. She gave the guy a mischievous smile, chugged the drink, and then made her way over to where he was sitting. She decided she was going to have some fun with him. This wasn't her normal behavior but she was feeling herself in this new dress and all dolled up the way she was, she felt invincible. The THC in her system may or may not have also had something to do with it as well. She thought that maybe this could give her some practice for Nick. 

"Hi" She said to him with sparkles in her eyes. He looked taken back that she approached him like he didn't think buying her a drink would actually work. "Hi" He said back nervously. "What's your name?" "I'm Bree, thank-you for the drink, I always love me some Sex on the Beach" She said seductively, flipping her hair. The guy smiled nervously and said "My pleasure...You look really pretty tonight." Bree giggled like a school girl and said "Aww well aren't you sweet...Your not that bad looking yourself Mr....I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name" Bree said, inching closer to him. "Ohh...I'm Bradly but my friends call me Brad...Do you want another drink?" He said taking a sip of his beer. "I would LOVE another drink Brad" She said in a high-pitched voice, putting her hand on his arm. 

Brad looked down at her hand and smiled back at her. Just before the bartender filled her drink order, Bree felt a pair of strong arms snake around her waist and a head come from behind to rest on her shoulder, making her jump. Whoever it was nuzzled her neck and whispered "Bussssteeed" In her ear. Bree didn't have to turn around to know who it was. His scent gave it away. It was Nick. 

Bree let out a dramatic sigh and groaned, rolling her eyes. Nick gave her a little kiss on the cheek and looked at Brad, who was looking very confused at the moment. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Nick asked with a smile as if it were the most nonchalant thing in the world. He still kept his arms wrapped around her, more tightly than before, and his head was still resting on top her shoulder, not wanting to let her go. Before Bree could answer, Nick stuck out his hand out from under her arm and said "Hi, I'm Nick, me and Bree here live together, what's your name?" with a shit eating grin on his face. Brad reluctantly shook his hand and said "Brad" eyeing Nick cautiously. "Ohh Brad, that's a...Manly sounding name...Tell me Brad, what bring's you here...To MY club" He asked, sounding way more confident and sure of himself than Bree was at that moment. 

Bree blinked her eyes and turned to give him a side glance. 'HOLY SHIT!' Bree screamed in her mind. "Wait...You own this place?" Bree said shocked, turning her head to look at him. Out of all the clubs in town he just happened to own this one, just her luck. Brad stuttered over his words, not really knowing what to say when the bar tender dropped a drink next to Bree. "I do" Nick said proudly as he continued to stare down Brad.

Both Bree and Brad glanced at the drink nervously and still holding onto Bree, Nick took a sip of it and cocked his head to the side. "Ahh Sex and the Beach...Not a bad choice, very practical but a safe drink to order a lady" He said putting the drink back down. He reached from behind Bree and gave him two pats on the shoulder and said "Too bad Bree here is more of a whisky kind of girl, better luck next time bud." Giving Brad a wink while clicking his tongue.

Granted Nick was no alpha but he was definitely trying to play the part tonight by asserting his dominance over Bree. She could feel it and she didn't like it. She turned to Nick who shifted his arms to her shoulders and got in his face. "What are you doing?" She said through gritted teeth, plastering on a fake smile. Nick flashed a reassuring smile to Brad, giving him a little nod and then leaned closer into Bree and said "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" With a fake nice voice.

Brad used this as his moment to escape and Bree turned around to see he was no longer there. Angrily she turned back to Nick and stomped her foot. "Ughhhh! Now look what you did, you scared him away!" She growled. Nick dropped the nice act and got real with her fast. "You know, Jeremy called me up about 30 min's ago freaking out that you weren't there. He said that YOU SAID you weren't feeling well and he came up to check on you and you were gone. Thank God that I spotted you when I did because he was about ready to tear up this town looking for you, you really worried him Bree, and you lied. That's NOT cool."

Bree's angry expression faded as his words sunk in. She thought that her plan was foul proof and she really didn't mean to hurt Jeremy. She began to feel like a jerk. "And on top of that, what are you doing? Your Drinking? Talking to random strangers at the bar? Getting high?" He scolded her. Bree's eyes went wide when he accused her of smoking and she started at him intensely. "Yeah, don't lie to me, I can totally smell it on you...And not to mention your eyes are more glazed then a Krispy Kreme doughnut right now."

He had her there. Bree looked down, her heart racing as she began to stumble over her words. "I...I...I just needed a break from everything. I just wanted one night to feel like myself again and not have to worry about being a...well you know...I'm sorry Nick...I didn't mean to hurt anyone...I just wasn't thinking...I'm so sorry" She croaked the last part and covered her face and began to cry. Nick dropped the annoyed look in his eyes and pulled her into him, holding her her tightly as she cried. He was angry with her but to see her get like this turned him into a pile of mush and he just wanted to comfort her. 

"Look, it's OK, your safe and Jeremy knows that now, you just gotta let us know about these feelings next time before you act out on them. If you would have just came to me, I would have taken you out" Nick said in her ear, rubbing her back. Bree pulled her face from his chest and looked up at him with tear stained eyes. This broke Nick's heart and right away he put his hands up to her face and gently rubbed her tears away with his thumbs. The party raged on all around and it seemed like time stopped for the two of them. They got caught up in each others gaze and they both felt heavily influenced by one another. 

Bree didn't know if it was the pot, the alcohol , or the force of the way Nick was looking at her that gave her courage, but all the sudden the relevéd on her tip toes, closing the distance between her and Nick, she placed a kiss right on his lips. Holding her mouth to his for a moment, she gave him the initiative and waited for him to take control. Nick raised his eye brows from the surprise. After all this time he couldn't believe that he was finally able to taste her and even though he wished that this happened somewhere more private, he enjoyed the moment and wrapped his arms around her tightly, picking her up off her feet to deepen the kiss. 

Bree's head spun and she felt like she was in a romance novel. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him for support and ran her fingers through the back of his hair, pulling every so often. He was not giving her butterflies in her stomach, he was giving her the whole damn zoo and he finally set her down but the kiss did not end there. They could not get enough of each other and he was such a great kisser that she felt moisture pool between her legs. Finally he ended the kiss with a little peck and pulled away just enough to look at her. 

Both of their eyes were wild with lust and if he weren't such a gentleman he could have had her right there and then in that club. Panting heavily, he asked her "Did you feel that?" Bree stared at him with wide eyes as she slowly shook her head up and down. He totally just rocked her world whether he knew it or not. Eventually Nick's heated expression pulled into a loving smile as he whispered in her ear "Come on, let's get you home" Before lacing his fingers over hers and pulling her through the dance floor to the exit. 

Just then a dreamy techno beat boomed throughout the club and Bree stopped dead in her tracks, focusing in on the song. Nick paused and glanced back at her to see what was up. "Oh my God! I love this song! I used to dance to this one every night after choir practice nights, can we just stay a little longer...please?" She asked giving him her best puppy dog eye expression. Nick looked at her with uncertainty and he looked back and forth between her and the exit, not sure what to do. He knew that Jeremy was going to want her home as soon as possible but he was having a hard time resisting that face. 

"Please" She begged him again. "Just one more song...Dance with me." That was it. He couldn't refuse her when she asked him like that. Finally he smiled and nodded his head in agreeance and he pulled her to a more open section of the dance floor. Bree followed him excitedly as her friends saw her with this gorgeous guy and cheered her on. She smiled at them and gave them a little wave and turned in front of Nick. She rubbed her backside against him in an attempt to grind but that was not how he wanted to dance. 

He then grabbed her by her hand and twirled her around so she was facing him as they rocked back and forth to the beat. There hands were all over each other and they even stole a few more kisses back and forth as they danced. Nick danced different than the way that she would have normally danced to this song. It was classier but it still worked as he twirled and and swayed her around the dance floor. His hands would shift from her waist and then to her hands and every so often her would randomly grab her face and kiss her passionately, giving her goosebumps and giddy smiles. She had to say, the man could dance! He made her so happy that she temporarily forgot all about having to deal with Jeremy back home, who was waiting patiently in his chair for their return. Soon, she would have to face the music...


	7. Just Put Your Hands on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to wrap this baby up!!!!

When Bree and Nick got home that night, they walked through the door to see Jeremy sitting in front of the fireplace in the living room. Nick and Bree exchanged glances and he bent down to her level and said "You should take care of this now, I'll meet you upstairs." Bree nodded and Nick kissed the top of her forehead and walked upstairs, holding her hand as long as he could till he was too far away. Bree watched him walk up and when he was out of sight she took a deep breath and headed into the living room where Jeremy was. 

She still had Nick's jacket around her and she pulled it closed so Jeremy wouldn't see just how revealing her outfit was. He was still sitting in his chair when she stood in front of him. They locked eyes for a moment in silence and Bree didn't know what to do so she dropped to her knees in front of him and bowed her head. 

"I'm glad to see that you're feeling better" Jeremy said as he took his eyes off of her and looked back at the fire. He had that 'I'm not mad, I'm disappointed look in his eyes and it killed her. Bree picked her head up and said "I'm sorry Jeremy, I really am...It's just that I was getting so sick being cooped up in this house. I've been on my own for a very long time and I'm not used to having people that actually care for me. I really love you guys but I just wanted a break from being locked up for one night to feel like myself again."

Jeremy looked down at her and sighed before his response. "I understand your feelings Bree, I really do but we were only doing it for your safety, not to make you feel like a prisoner but you can't just dip out like that and not let anyone know where you are. What if you ran into Malcolm tonight?"

Bree's eyes widened at the thought and she couldn't answer him because she didn't have an answer. She knew that if she ran into him she wouldn't be able to handle him by herself and that right now she could have very well been back in the basement of her nightmares. She finally realized the seriousness of her actions tonight and it scared her to think how bad things could have gone. Jeremy was right. Jeremy saw the realization in her eyes and he sighed and said "I do not mean to scare you but I just hope that you realize that everything we have done for you since you have been here has been for your own safety. I'm sorry that you have to stay here and you can't visit your old life like you want to, if it were truly up to me I would let you have your freedom but we just can't risk it right now. It's too dangerous. I just hope that next time when you are feeling like having an outburst like this you will let one of us know so we can deal with it accordingly."

Bree put her head down and her eyes began to water. She felt so foolish for wanting a night out with everything that was on the line and the guilt was eating her up from lying. She could have lost everything tonight and she was grateful that Nick found her when he did. Jeremy gave her a gentle smile and leaned forward, lightly grabbing her chin and directing his face up to hers. She leaned into his touch as she felt his calming influence wash over her. "Hey, it's OK...All is forgiven. I hope you learned from this experience and next time you make better choices, we all only want what's best for you sweetheart, that's all" he said looking her in the eyes.

Bree nodded and said "I know...I'm so sorry I lied to you, I promise I will never do it again. You of all people I should have known to be truthful with. I don't know what came over me. I do appreciate everything you guys have done for me and you are the closet thing to a father that I have ever had...Eventually, with your permission of course, I wanna change my last name to Danvers. I feel like I am more of a Danvers now than a Faolan."

Jeremy looked at her with a sweet tenderness as he smiled and grabbed her face. He nodded his head and said "You have my permission and I would be honored to have you carry my name. And as for everything that happened tonight, it's all water under the bridge, just don'e ever put us through that again, Nick and I were really concerned before he found you."

"I promise I won't. I will let you know next time when I'm feeling the need to get out" Bree said, grabbing his hand. He have her hand a light squeeze and rubbed her face again saying "It's late, you should get going upstairs...I'm sure Nick is waiting for you." 

Bree's eyes narrowed in confusion as she looked at Jeremy and he nodded. "It's OK, I know...I can tell by the way you look at each other. Nick is a good person and he will protect you, you have my approval. I think you two are good for each other" Bree looked up at him and smiled and said "Thank-you...I really do like him". Jeremy nodded and kissed her on top of the head and wished her a goodnight and then Bree headed upstairs. 

Jeremy couldn't have been more right than he was. When Bree made it upstairs to her room, Nick was sitting outside in the door frame waiting for her. Bree smiled and Nick picked his head up when he heard her coming and rose to his feet. "How did it go?" He asked. Bree gave him a half smile and opened her door to let them in her room. "Good...We talked for a bit about everything and I think we understood each other. I apologized for everything I was worth and I feel pretty good about how we left things off" She said, shrugging off his jacket and plopping down on her bed from the mental exhaustion. "Well that's good, Jeremy's a pretty understanding guy, he wouldn't hold a grudge for something like that" Nick said, walking around and examining her room. 

"Yeah he seemed OK at the end....I told him that I want to change my last name to Danvers" She said, eyeing Nick for his reaction. Nick's head snapped in her direction. "Seriously? Wow...That's awesome...What did he say" Nick asked, walking towards her. "He said that I have his permission and that he would be honored, he seemed really happy about it. I want to do this because I feel like you guys gave me this grand new life and with this new life I want to change my name to symbolize a fresh start. After my mom passed, I've never had a family unit like this one. I love you guys and I never want to do anything to dissapoint you again." Bree said sitting up. 

Nick's eyes softened as he looked down at her. "You could never disappoint me" He said as he gave her a wink. She was now sitting up on the bed looking back at him and he gently grabbed the sides of her face and placed a loving kiss on her lips. Bree kissed him back and their kissed deepened until they had to pull away and gasp for air. Staring at him wildly Bree said "What are we going to do about this thing between us?" Nick looked up for a moment as if he was in deep thought and said "Ohh I can think of a thing or two that we can try" before he pushed her on the bed and climbed on top of her. 

Bree laughed and ran her hands up and down his sides, admiring how firm he was. Nick nuzzled her neck and gave her goosebumps from the gentle kisses he placed on her lips. Bree felt a knot pull in her stomach as a dampness spread from between her legs and she snaked her arms around him to run her fingers through his soft hair. Their kisses became messy as they ravaged each other and Bree became lost in his affection. 

Eventually Nick sat up and started to unbutton his shirt as he looked down at her seductively. She could see the very impressive bulge in his pants and her eyes went wide. "Wait...What are you doing?" She asked, feeling panicked. "I'm about to do something about this thing between us" He said with a smirk as he threw he shirt back off of him and laid back down on top of Bree. He rubbed his hands up and down her sides and then grouped her breasts and said "I think you're wearing too much for this" as he went to go lift her dress about her head. "Uhh...Wait...Just wait a second Nick" She said nervously as her hands went to her sides so he could not lift her dress any further. 

Nick stopped what he was doing and looked at her in confusion. "Is everything OK?" He asked, not sure why she was acting like this. "Everything's fine...It's just that..." Bree started but found it difficult to finish her sentence. Nick sat back on his heels, still on top of her in a straddle and he said "Alright, what's wrong Bree? It's OK, you can tell me." Bree pulled her legs out from underneath him and pulled them closer to her. She let out a deep sigh and looked up at him, not sure how to say what she had to tell him. "I've...I've never done this before" She finally said.

"Oh...Oh I'm so sorry Bree, I didn't know, I wouldn't have been so forceful with you" He said feeling bad about how forward he was with her just now. "No no no, it's OK, really. You didn't do anything wrong, you had no idea...I really wanna do this with you, I really do it's just that...." Bree started, unable to finish her sentence. "You're scared" He said, finishing it for her with a smile. Bree smiled in relief that he understood. Nick nodded his head and said "It's cool. I'm happy that you decided to tell me before we went through with this. Your first time should be special and I would be honored if you still want it to be me but if it makes you feel better we can wait. We don't have to do this right now, we will go at your pace until your ready."

"That would be awesome, thank-you for being so cool about this" She replied in relief. "No problem" Nick said as he leaned forward and kissed her. He laid down next to her on the bed and pulled her into him and they laid there, cuddling and talking until it was time to go to bed. She walked him to her door and he reached down and grabbed her, picking her up off his feet as he kissed her goodnight and then walked to his room. 

Bree sighed and she could not get her smile off of her face as she got ready for bed. She felt giddy and she could not get her thoughts off of Nick. He was such a gentlemen, so classy and so proper and yet he could be so sensual it drove her crazy. Not to mention that he was absolutely gorgeous to look at, she felt like she couldn't get enough of him. She threw on a tank top and a pair of PJ shorts and climbed into bed. She noticed that his shirt was still on the bed and she couldn't resist. She grabbed it and inhaled his scent deeply as it filled her with a need that she couldn't describe. He has such a clean musk smell to him, she felt like this is what a man should smell like. She turned out the light and nestled under the covers with his shirt against her face.

Bree thought that she was tired but she tossed and turned for a few hours. Nick was so crazy on her mind that she couldn't sleep and all she could think about was his touch, his kisses, and what they were about to do tonight and having his smell right next to her wasn't exactly helping. She wanted him so bad it drove her crazy. She admired his restraint before because she felt that if it was her, she wouldn't have been able to back off so easily. There was a need deep inside her that was pulling her towards him and Bree couldn't take it anymore. She finally threw back the covers and padded over to his room. 

She practically tip toed down the hallways, not wanting to wake Jeremy and have to explain why she was up at this hour. She could no longer smell the fireplace burning so she assumed that he went to bed. As she got to Nick's room, she opened the door as quietly as she could and walked in, slowly shutting it behind her. She looked around and locked eyes on his sleeping frame in his bed. He was snoring and she knew that he must have been in a deep sleep for her not to wake him. 

She walked over to the bed and slowly crawled under the covers to cuddle with him. He was throwing off some serious body heat and it felt warm and inviting as Bree rolled over to him. She placed her arms around his chest and kissed his cheek, causing him to stir. He finally woke up and drew in a deep breath and looked around the room until his eyes landed on hers. "Bree? What's going on? Are you OK?" He asked in a deep sleepy voice, putting his arms around her. "I'm fine...I couldn't sleep" She said as she inched closer to him. "So you woke me up" He said joking with a smirk. 

Bree paused and didn't say anything. Nick leaned down and gave her a kiss as she snuggled closer to him to deepen it. She finally pulled away and said "I'm ready...I want to do this with you." Nick studied her as if her were looking for a fault in her expression. "Wow...That was quicker than I thought it would be...Are you sure about this?" He asked looking into her eyes. Bree smiled and nodded. "OK...If this gets to be too much for you just let me know and we will stop OK?" He said passively. Bree nodded her head and he began to kiss her, making her stomach do flips and turns in excitement. 

He slowly inched himself on top of her and Bree felt her inner core pulsate with need. She wanted him so bad and now he was finally her's and she was exhilarated. He kissed a line down to her neck and gradually nibbled on it, kissing and licking her between bites and she ran her hands up and down his warm body. All the sudden he picked up the pace and his kisses became more demanding and rough and it turned Bree on even more.

He slid his hands down her sides to the hem of her tank top and in one swift motion he pulled it off of her, leaving her exposed. He took a good look at her breasts, smiling a her bareness, and breathed "God, you're so beautiful" as he bent down to kiss them, teasing her nipples in his mouth as he licked and sucked on them. Bree was now raging with need and as she began to feel more comfortable, she let her hand trail to the front of his briefs and she felt everything he had to offer. He moaned into her when she did this and he bucked his hips into her hand as his gentle nibbles turned into bites of passion. 

Bree smiled at the reaction she gave him and she even went a step further and slip her hand under his band to feel all of him. Nick couldn't take it anymore and he kissed a line of feather-like kisses from her breast's, to her stomach, to her center and he hooked his fingers around the top of her shorts and pulled them down along with her panties in one swift motion. Now Bree was fully naked but for the first time she didn't feel the need to cover up and she embraced it. He was in fact getting dangerously close to her center and she paused to ask him what he was doing in a nervous voice. He looked up at her and smirked and said "Just lay back, trust me, you'll be into this" He said and Bree reluctantly did as she was told. 

Nick rubbed her thighs all over to relax her and then he gradually separated them, leaving her fully exposed to him. He smiled at the sight before him and said "I've been wanting to taste you for so long" Before diving in. Bree's eyes went wide with pleasure and she twitched from the new sensations he was making her feel. His tongue caressed in and out of her folds and then he gently started to play with her clit with the tips of his fingers to get her used to being touched in this manner. He wrapped his arms around her thighs, holding her down as they began to tremble and he moved his lips to suck on her clit, practically sending her over the edge. 

She involuntarily moved her hips into him as he continued to work on her and then she gasped when she felt his finger enter her. She moaned at the intrusion and began to back up but Nick put his hand over her stomach. "Shhh Bree it's OK" He coaxed her. "I'm going to have to stretch you a little before we do this, it's going to hurt a bit but trust me, in the long run it will make things better...Do you trust me?" He asked, trying to give her reassurance. After a moment she finally nodded her head and let him do what he needed to. 

He slowly pumped his digit in and out of her and rubbed around her inner walls and when she started to calm down as the pain subsided, it began to feel good. After a while he snuck in another finger and she didn't even notice. The sensation was starting to feel so good and she wanted more. She began to buck her hips into his hand and he knew that she was almost ready. He pulled out his fingers and slowly climbed back on top of her, pulling down his briefs and letting his erection spring free and he kissed her gently. Bree was so mesmerized by his touch, her head was spinning and she wrapped her legs around him while rubbing his perfect ass as they kissed and she rocked herself into him. 

After a while of them kissing, Nick finally pulled away and looked at her seriously. "You ready?" He asked and she nodded her head with confidence. He went in his nightstand and pulled out a little silver foil packet, opening it to put a condom on. Giving himself a few tugs which made Bree blush he re-positioned himself on top of her. The size of him alone made her nervous but she put those insecurities aside and trusted him. Nick Gently pulled her head back by her hair and placed a demanding kiss on her mouth, his tongue and lips coaxing hers. Bree moaned in his mouth, barley unable to contain these riotous feelings as they stampeded though her body, gripping his upper arms in need. 

Nick leaned down into her and out of instinct she opened her legs for him. He began to tease her entrance with the head of his member, rubbing it up and down her slit, letting her get the feel of him. Bree's breathing started to pick up in need and anticipation and when she couldn't take it anymore, she looked up at him, giving him a nod to signify that she was ready for this. Nick placed another kiss on her lips and gradually slid himself into her with restraint. 

Bree let out a gasp, not expecting to feel a rush of pain and pleasure all in one. She dug her nails in his back as he settled himself inside her and waited for her walls to stretch around him and for her to get the feel of being penetrated. Bree laid there for a moment, still and tense as can be and then Nick began to feel her slowly relax as she accepted the feeling. Once the pain subsided, Bree rocked her hips into his to let him know that she was ready for the next step. 

Nick smiled at her eagerness and passionately grabbed her face and held it, looking into her eyes as he began to slowly pump in and out of her, enjoying the twisted sensual expressions that appeared on her face as he moved. She felt so tight and so good around him that it took some restraint not to go crazy and screw her brains out the way he wanted to. He figured they would have plenty of time for that later and made this experience all about her. 

Bree squealed and gasped as his huge cock thrust in her over and over, filling her as she could feel every shudder and twitch from his length inside her. He made her dizzy with lust and she began to feel an unfamiliar tightening in her stomach start to build from the sensations. All the sudden, it was like the tightening that she felt snapped and a deep moan escaped her lips. Nick whispered in her ear "Just let go baby...Just let go" and his words were enough to send her over the edge. She bucked into him one more time and she felt her inner walls contract and grip him in a rhythm that matched the rocking of his hips. She couldn't catch her breath and let out another cry as what she assumed was an orgasm ripped through her center. She closed her eyes and relished the sensations of her pussy fluttering around him. 

Nick looked down at her and watched her as she came and it was the most beautiful thing her ever saw. He loved that he could make her feel that way and he couldn't wait to do it again and again. He moved his hand to brush a lock of hair away from hers eyes and he leaned down to kiss her forehead, still inside her. She opened her eyes to meet his gaze, still panting and she looked up at him through smitten eyes. "Wow" She breathed out, now understanding what all the fuss was about. Nick smiled and let out a little chuckle and then leaned down to tell her to turn over. He lifted himself up out of her so she could do so and he wrapped his hands around her hips to slowly guide her to pick her rear end up. 

She was now on her knees with her palms spread out before her as she let him take control. He positioned himself behind her hips and reached between her thighs to played with her folds with his finger tips, feeling how wet she still was. If she was sore from what they just did, she gave no indication as she leaned into his touch. Nick sat up to admire her perfect curves and the cute little dip in her back from her new position. He ran his warm hands over the cool skin of her back and ass until she relaxed. 

She wiggled her butt against him, feeling his erection knock against her thighs and cheeks, letting him know that she was ready for round two. He pushed her thighs apart and lined himself up with her opening. Instead of going slow and sensual like he did before, this time he entered her in one hard thrust, making her gasp in pleasure. Bree held firmly onto the bed as he gripped her hips, pumping into her more forceful this time, rocking her body forward from the pressure he was using. 

"Oh God...Nick...That feels soo..." Bree started but couldn't finish her sentence from the over whelming pleasure he was making her feel. Nick panted heavily and said "You're doing so good baby...Soo good...Argh!" grunting from the buildup that he was now feeling. Bree was beginning to feel it again as well and she realized that he was going to make her cum twice. She set her head down on the bed and lifted her hips up high into him as he set a pace with the right balance of speed and pressure to draw it out as long as possible. 

Bree rocked harder and Nick pushed deep and then let his head roll back as he felt her body come undone, sending him over the edge with her in a fit of moans and grunts. When the pulsing finally subsided between the two of them, Nick wrapped an arm around Bree's waist and fell next to her on the bed, pushing her against his chest to curl up along side her. Her skin was no longer cool, but warm and sticky from sweat and her arousal. "Oh my God" Bree breathed out. "We will definitely have to try that again" She said, still out of breath. Nick chuckled and nuzzled into her. "I would sure hope so...How are you feeling?" 

"Pretty solid...A little sore, but it's a good kind of sore...If that makes sense" She responded. Nick nodded and held her tightly, not wanting to let her go. Bree turned against him to face him. She petted the side of his face as they looked at each other deeply without words. He was so beautiful, she felt like she could have stared at him for the rest of the night, she had no clue how she ended up so lucky. "Is it normal that I could totally go again" She asked giggling. Nick let out a laugh and said "Well I was going to wait a bit so you could catch your breath buuuut if your ready for another round...." He said as he began to crawl on top of her again. Bree threw her head back and laughed as he length was already starting to harden for her.

In that moment they both knew that there were starting to fall for each other. They had never felt this way about anyone before and they knew it wasn't going to be long before they confessed their undeniable love for one another.


End file.
